


Japanese And Three Swear Words

by New_Blue_Stuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Blue_Stuff/pseuds/New_Blue_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: the first words your soulmate will say to you show up on your skin. Dan and Phil already found each other and all Chris wants is to find his soulmate. What happens when he does and he accidentally ignores him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese And Three Swear Words

Chris pulls up his sleeve quickly as he walks past a streetlight. He looks at the word spread across his wrist in the orange lamp light. It remains the same as it had been ten minutes ago, when he last checked, he sighs.

Chris had always liked his word. It is different to the regular ‘good morning!’ and ‘Sorry’. It leaves an air of mystery around his soulmate. However today Chris can’t help but hate it. He has never had someone say the word to him as an introduction before today and being Chris’s luck, today he has heard it six times. The word being repeated is starting to wear Chris down, he’d started today happy but after all the false hope and disappointment, when those that said his word turned out to be married or simply not his soulmate, all Chris wants to do was go home. But here he is, walking up the concrete stairs into a building with Dan, his coworker and friend. Dan opens the door and they walk into the fourteenth restaurant of the day. The restaurant is nearly empty. Chris is looking at a fish tank as a waiter comes over to speak to Dan.

‘ _Kon'nichiwa_. How can I help you?’ Chris visibly winces and looks up at the speaker as he hears it again, the word written in italics on his wrist.

He looks at the waiter who has green eyes and a mess of curled hair on his head. Long legs and a button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, showing off his collar bone. Chris settles his eyes on the curve of the waiters arse for a second more than he should. He then moves them to look at the waiters pink lips. _Oh great,_   _He’s fucking beautiful_ Chris thinks. He tries to imagine where they'll go from here but instead, feels a sinking in his chest. He can’t be the one. Chris stops looking at the waiter. He turns to Dan who’s already looking at Chris. Chris speaks.

‘Fuck, I can’t be fucked to deal with this shit anymore’ Neither of them notice the waiter’s widening eyes and sharp intake of breath. ‘I’m going home. you only have two more after this, you can do this without me. Call when Phil gets back and I’ll come over.’ Dan quickly nods and Chris speedily goes through the door. Dan turns around to continue to speak to the waiter and instead catches him in his arms. Dan manages to get the waiter standing and he looks into his eyes, which are looking out of the door.

‘Woah, are you okay?’ the waiter finally looks at Dan and swallows.

‘Um.’ the waiter shakes his head and moves his hands down to the bottom of his shirt and begins to unbutton it. Dan doesn’t notice.

‘What’s wrong? Can I get any-What are you doing?’ Dan notices, he moves to stop the waiter from exposing himself but the waiter slaps his hand away and continues unbuttoning his shirt. Dan is seconds away from shouting for help when the waiter finishes unbuttoning enough buttons and shows his soulmate tattoo. Dan reads the sentence written across the waiters midriff and grins.

_Fuck, I can’t be fucked to deal with this shit anymore._

‘I bet you had fun growing up with that on your stomach’ Dan smiles to the waiter who seems to be in a state of shock. His eyes are still wide and his skin is whiter than normal.

‘Hey, what’s your name?’ Dan goes to check the waiters pulse on his wrist like he learnt as a kid. He finds it and it’s beating extremely fast.

‘PJ. PJ Liguori’ Dan looks at PJ and smiles. PJ doesn’t smile back and frowns at Dan. ‘Does…Did he not want me?’

‘Well PJ, I’m Dan Howell. I came in here to ask whether I could talk about this restaurant on my radio show. My friend came with me and as a result, he has heard his soulword six times today and none of them were you. I can honestly say that he left because he didn’t want to go through that again, not because of you.’ PJ allows himself a small smile which begins to grow. Dan speaks again ‘So if that makes you feel better, go tell your boss what just happened and that they’ll get a bunch of free advertising if they let you go early.’ PJ’s smile falters for a second.

‘I can’t leave, I need the money’ Dan pulls a face at PJ. PJ responds ‘You have a point’ leaving Dan laughing and walks off.

‘PJ you need to redo your shirt!’ Dan shouts after him, still giggling.  
‘Right!’ PJ responds making Dan laugh again.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

  
PJ returns twenty minutes later. His boss had found her soulmate and let him go, having got permission to freely advertise from the owner. He found Dan sitting on a chair where he’d left him, scrolling through his phone.

‘Hey Dan, I’m allowed to leave.’ Dan jumps at PJ and then smiles at him.

‘Good, I messaged Chris telling him to come to my place in about two hours, so nine o’clock. I told Phil to get there an hour before that.’ PJ looks confused so Dan elaborates. ‘Phil is my soulmate and Chris was there when we met so I figured that Phil would want to do the same for Chris’

‘And Chris is my-’

‘Chris is your soulmate’ PJ smiles.

‘Does this mean I can go home and change first?’ Dan stands up.

‘I think Chris would like you as you are…but if you feel more comfortable changing we can stop at yours.’ The two walk out of the restaurant and make their way down the stairs. Dan points out his car and the two head towards it.

‘I would like to change, my flat is about five minutes away, I normally walk’

Dan gets into the car and PJ gets into the passenger seat. Dan drives towards PJ’s home with PJ’s direction. Dan waits in the car whilst PJ changes, Phil arrives home and sends Dan a ton of questioning messages about who was coming with him. He nearly cracked when Phil started sending Dan pictures but PJ’s arrival made strengthen his resolve. He sent Phil a message promising to punish him later and turned off his phone. He took in PJ’s clothes, he’d kept the white shirt but had changed into skinny jeans and white converse. The look worked for him.

‘Lookin’ good Peej’ Dan winks at PJ.

‘Peej?’ PJ responds with a huff of air.

‘Peej. I thought it worked’ Dan says back whilst speedily driving home.

‘Peej it is then.’ PJ smiles, they sit in a comfortable silence with the radio playing. ‘Dan?’ Dan hums acknowledgement. ‘Can you tell me about Chris?’ Dan smiles.

‘Of course. Though my husband Phil would be better. They’ve known each other since they were teenagers’ He looks over at PJ ‘They’re actually platonic soulmates’ PJ’s eyebrows shoot up ‘There isn’t a need to worry though. I panicked when I found out but  they aren’t soulmates that decided to be friends. They are platonic soulmates’ PJ lets out a deep breath ‘Chris’s words on Phil are inappropriate too actually. They were twelve, it was Chris’s first day at school and Phil slapped a table. Chris turned around and said ‘Kinky bitch’ and Phil asked what kinky meant’ PJ lets out a laugh ‘So they both have to live with that. Chris is a really weird person but he’s great.’ PJ fondly smiles ‘You’re never going to have to go far to find someone to make you laugh again.’ Both Dan and PJ are still smiling when they pull up to Dan’s home and make their way inside.

Dan walks through the door first and Phil is waiting. He’s wearing a space shirt and has a box of cereal in his arms. He kisses Dan gently.

‘So I was told that there was a surprise? I brought cheerios’ Dan laughs. PJ steps forward and Phil looks at him. ‘Okay and you are?’

‘I’m PJ’ Phil looks at Dan.

‘He’s Chris’s soulmate’ Dan adds. Phil’s mouth opens, his mouth then shifts to a smile.

‘Where is he?’ Phil tries to look around PJ to see Chris.

‘Okay, this is where is gets complicated’ Dan says and Phil turns to him to listen for an explanation. ‘Basically you know that we were going to loads of Japanese places today to find restaurants to talk about on the show.’ Phil nods ‘Well people kept on greeting us with Chris’s word. He’d had about six let downs before he met PJ here and when Peej said it, Chris went home without checking. PJ ,of course, has the matching words so I brought him back here so we can introduce him to Chris in… about half an hour’ Phil turns to PJ.

‘So you’re Chris’s soulmate?’

‘Yes. Yes I am.’ Phil grabs PJ and pulls him in for a hug. It takes PJ a second but then he embraces Phil back. PJ can feel the cheerios box on his back. Phil lets go.

‘Me too, but Dan’s probably explained that’ Phil pulls his shirt collar to the side. PJ can see the word ‘kinky’ before Phil resets his shirt ‘Welcome to the family. Now come upstairs. We’ve got some talking to do’ Phil eats some more Cheerios and heads upstairs. Dan does the same and after a second, PJ follows.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

  
In the next half an hour, Phil and Dan find out that PJ has always wanted to be with someone that makes him laugh, that PJ prefers tea to coffee, that PJ is in education and learning about films and that he likes the sea. It takes Dan about ten minutes of listening to figure out that Phil isn’t just asking to get to know PJ, he’s trying to calm him down. He’s understandably nervous and scared. He jumps out of his skin when the buzzer goes. He looks near terrified when he finds out that Chris, his soulmate, his forever, is coming up the stairs. Dan goes to greet Chris and Phil stays with PJ. Dan opens the door.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

  
Chris keeps on thinking about the waiter in the restaurant today. He knows that he couldn’t possibly be his soulmate but that doesn’t make him wish any less that he was. Chris had already wanked to the thought of him in the shower before Dan messaged him with a time to go over. He considered giving it a miss and wallowing in self pity but he decided to go. Phil always made him feel better and he could use that today, Dan was also a good friend so he couldn’t find an argument not too. Except that Dan wouldn’t let him wear his pyjamas. Rude.

Dan opens the door and Chris can hear Phil talking to someone else. Chris smiles at Dan.

‘Sup gay boy?’ Dan snorts.

‘You know, some day someone is going to take you seriously and you are going to get in a lot of trouble.’ Dan responds.

‘Ah, but today is not that day’ Chris says in his best ‘wizard’ voice. He walks around Dan into the flat. Dan grabs him by the shoulder to stop him. Chris turns to face him.

‘There’s a surprise in the living room for you’ Chris groans. ‘I know you hate surprises but you’ll like this one’ Chris sighs and walks to the living room. He’s frozen still by the shock of what he finds.

His eyes are locked with the green ones he fantasized about. But why is he here? There’s no way… But there’s no other explanation. The green eyed waiter stands up and walks over to Chris.

‘I’m PJ, I’m your soulmate’ PJ says this quietly, but with great care. It takes all of Chris’s resolve to not cry.

‘Kon'nichiwa’ Chris replys with as gentle a voice.

‘Sorry about that, purely for work reasons’ PJ is still looking into Chris’s eyes. PJ is listing all the things they make him think about, all reasons he’s not going to let him go.

‘Don’t be.’ Chris states with a smile. He moves his hand into PJ’s hand. Interlocking their fingers.

‘Well I did get three swear words on my stomach when I was five so I’m not that sorry’ PJ smiles back. Chris’s smile falters for a second.

‘Oh jeez, sorry.’ Chris looks genuinely concerned. PJ moves his other hand to caress Chris’s jaw.

‘Don’t be’ Chris and PJ look into each others eyes. They see it all. All the pain they’ve gone through and they forget it because the other person is here. The other person is here and they are never going to leave.

Phil picks this moment to squeal. PJ lowers his hand as Chris turns his head to face Phil

‘You are such a fucking cockblock’ Chris says with fake ferocity.

‘I’m sorry. I can’t contain the shipping.’ Chris rolls his eyes as Phil begins to mockingly sing about how adorable they are to Dan.

‘And now we’re leaving. My place?’ redirecting his attention to PJ. PJ leans forward and quickly pecks him on the lips.

‘Your place’

They walk out of the room and Chris shouts a goodbye over Phil’s singing. They run out of the apartment and down the stairs. Chris pushes PJ against a wall and begins to finally kisses him, starting with his neck and moving up to his lips whilst PJ moans beneath him. When they finally break apart, they are both breathing heavily.

‘PJ, when we get back to my place. I want to see your tattoo.’ Chris pants out as they move, hand in hand.

‘Oh believe me’ PJ whispers into Chris’s ear making Chris shiver ‘You’re going to see that and so much more’

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading xx I also own no-one and the ships mentioned aren't real, unless they are xx


End file.
